665
by Himitsu no fire
Summary: «Bakudou 79, Nan’chakuriku !» Dans une explosion en face du Urahara shoten, quelqu'un atterrit sur terre. Quoi?Qui?
1. Chapter 1

Eh oui, ceci est une nouvelle fic! Bon, ce que j'ai écris ici n'est que le prview, assez tentant je trouve. Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez.

Une envie de faire une fic de bleach m'a prise alors je m'y suis lancée.

Le titre est étrange je sais, mais si vous suivez cette fic et que vous demandez la suite (bien sûr), vous pourrez bien vite comprendre la signification de ce nombre.

Les personnage de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas mais mon personnage original du nom de ... je ne vous le dirai pas tout de suite XD est à moi bien sûr!

Cette fic ne devrait pas être très très longue, à moin que vous ne le vouliez et que vous n'insistiez!

Cette fic est classée mature pour des raison de scènes ne pouvant pas être conseillée aux plus jeune, des scènes plussensuelles voire érotiques... je sais que juste ça peut vous plaire XDZrigole!

**bonne lecture et, dites moi, dois-je continer?**

* * *

«Ô serres de l'aigle du temps, emprisonnez l'air de vos griffes…»

«Jinta ! Ururu ! Vous devriez venir dehors avec moi sur le balcon, il fait si beau dehors ! Le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent…»

«…blessez l'éther du paradis et tenez serré dans votre emprise la chute de l'ange…»

«Aahh.. ces jeunes, ils n'apprécient plus les choses simples de la vie de tous les jours..»

«…qui tente de déchirer les nuages !»

«Et toi Tessai ? Tu ne viendrai pas toi non plus ?»

Il fit une pause et s'éventa avec son évantail.

«D'après moi, je suis le seul ici qui peut apprécier la vue. Menfin ! D'ailleurs, il y a quelque chose dans le ciel.. ce doit être un avion sur lequel le soleil reflète ses rayons. »

«Bakudou #79, Nan'chakuriku !»

Un craquement sonore déchira le ciel calme du matin, suivit d'une forte explosion aux couleurs rouges orangées tout juste en face de la boutique de Urahara. Celui-ci sursauta à peine sur le seuil de sa porte, l'éventail devant le visage, mais les yeux grands ouverts. Le nuage épais de poussière et de terre qu'avait créé l'explosion retomba un peu, laissant paraître la personne qui venait tout juste d'atterrir en face de la boutique. Kisuke eut tout juste le temps de voir une jeune femme portant une tunique noire et un sabre à la taille.

Celle-ci ne prit pas le temps de regarder autour d'elle qu'elle s'enfuie dans un coup de vent. Seul un trou important resta au sol, brisant le paysage devant la boutique de Urahara. Un morceau de ce qui semblait être de la poterie blanche cassée tomba au sol peu après la fuite de la jeune femme.

«Shinigami ?» soupira Urahara, toujours un peu sous le choc

* * *

Je vous l'ai di ce n'est qun prologue alors ce nest pas long, mais la suite viendra bien vite si vous me le demandez! merci d'avance! 


	2. Chapter 2

La Urahara-ttitude est toujours de mise dans ce chapitre Zorro La Tortue! Parcequ'il est toujours bien «trankchille» malgré le «danger». J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! Moi perso jai bien hate a la suite! (que je n'ai pas completement écriute)

* * *

CHAPITRE 1

«Enfin bon ! Si je ne reçois pas d'avertissement de Yoruichi dans les temps qui suivent, je n'ai pas de quoi m'alerter…» dit-il tout en continuant à s'éventer comme si de rien n'était

Puis en baissant les yeux vers le gros trou, il soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

«Elle a fait un sacré trou tout de même, je lui ferai payer les réparations si je la revois.»

Elle sautait de toit en toit à la vitesse de l'éclair, cherchant vainement autour d'elle le reiatsu dont elle voulait tant connaître la puissance réelle. Dans ce quartier de Karakura, elle sentait plusieurs reiatsu plus élevés que celui d'un humain normal, mais jamais assez puissant pour elle.

«AAhhh ! Le beau temps ! Enfin, il faut vraiment être fainéant pour ne pas daigner se lever à 6 heures du matin pour regarder le soleil… même Tessai !»

Urahara se sentait bien seul.

En s'arrêtant en plein milieu d'un parc vide, elle se concentra un peu mieux mais n'eut pas à chercher longtemps pour le trouver.

«Waouh ! Mais c'est qu'il le sue son reiatsu lui dis donc !»

En quelques pas de Shunpo, la jeune femme était devant la clonique médicale du quartier où encore aucun client ne faisait la file.

«Mince ! Hey Papa ! On cache bien son jeu.» Déclara-t-elle avant de sauter jusqu'au bord d'une des fenêtres

«Bingo ! J'arrive mon coco !»

Puis en ouvrant la fenêtre, elle entra dans la chambre et vint délicatement poser ses genoux de chaque côté du torse de Kurosaki endormit profondément.

Se penchant fortement sur Kurosaki, en sortant doucement son Zanpakutô et le levant pour le placer entre leurs bouches incroyablement proches, elle formula en sifflant.

«Shush ! Khattam-Shud…»

* * *

Qui connais L'origine du nom de son zampakutô? que ceux qui le savent envoient un review et celui qui trouve gagne un One-shot de bleach du couple de son choix (yaoi, yuri accetpé)! 


End file.
